Les Deux Frères
by lady tecuma
Summary: [Pied Piper] The story of Keila and Lactis, the two Realians of Vector's employ... [Oneshot]


**Les Deux Frères**

He'd seen the need for help. The Compass had shown him that those of the shining wills would soon step onto the stage. And further away hidden in the wings, the key to all that he desired was waiting to be born; he'd see her will very soon. But yes, he'd had his hands full. Vector was growing in power; he'd won the trust and respect of the Federation Parliament. They would overwhelmingly clamor for him to lead them, as Executive Committee Director he could make sure that the affairs of the Federation were aligned with his own. He would also still be the head of Vector, but paperwork always had this nasty tendency to pile up.

And he'd just finished creating his program. The use of Realians had just been introduced, many of them models lent to the military for experimental and test runs. System 'Canaan' had been designed for Realians, and it would be a good ideal to see how it performed. Just in time for a certain investigator as well…but beyond that, there was something he wanted to confirm.

----------

It was an odd little order, _sibling_ Realians? But it was done without question, all records and traces erased. The younger one Wilhelm had activated as a civil-servant Realian, placing him within good proximity of the investigator. The older one he kept, assigning him as a personal assistant. While this was very odd given the current human mindset, Wilhelm knew he was setting a silent example, both for human and Realian alike.

Keila was the name of the one he kept, and Lactis the name given to his brother. Both were equipped with the 'Canaan' program unlike their mass-produced counterparts, and also had been given the capacity to experience a wider range of emotions. This was another experiment by Wilhelm, a part of the plan for the future. The results gave him a rather pleasant surprise. Keila was very intelligent and performed his duties flawlessly. He was the calmer of the two, his mindset very logical. Lactis was similar, but looked like he would develop a tendency later on to become very passionate and emotional. His 'Canaan' programming was active, but Wilhelm had chosen not to activate his brother's own. So Keila was kept restricted to handling Vector's affairs for Wilhelm, while the white-haired man focused on making sure the current Parliament would vote him into the ECD slot. But eventually…

----------

He'd been lonely. Had been ever since he and Yeshua had parted ways. But there had been the promise that when he gained and elevated the wills he would find and choose to assist him, that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. But it seemed to have come to a head, as on a sudden impulse he entertained the thought of having Keila watch over his brother, to tell him of his plans. And it would also be another good experiment, for later on down the line the others would be aware of what he was doing. So without Keila's knowledge he activated his 'Canaan' program and allowed the Realian to puzzle out what his master was truly up to. Again Wilhelm found himself pleasantly surprised. Keila actually approved of his plans given the evidence he had found, and was eager to help in any way possible. Wilhelm allowed him to do so, and the two found themselves in a quasi-friendship.

But with the arrival of Voyager though, Wilhelm found that Keila wouldn't be able to help him for much longer. The policeman had rejected his offer and killed himself. But Wilhelm knew he wouldn't succeed, the Compass had shown him his fate. The other wills wouldn't come into existence for a while yet; Lactis had been brought back to Vector and put into stasis for the time being. But once again Keila was a surprise, coming to Wilhelm in his office one day.

"Thank you Mr. Wilhelm. For everything." Taken aback, Wilhelm looked up from his computer screen.

"Keila? Is something the matter?" Of course he knew what just the Realian had on his mind, but it was a small surprise that he was taking action about it. Keila smiled sadly.

"Mr. Wilhelm, I know my time is up. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done."

"I should be thanking you." Wilhelm replied. "And I want to reward you." Keila's head shot up in surprise at this, his eyes widening. "Anything you want." A pensive look crossed the Realian's face, and then he nodded to himself.

---------

Keila's wish had been simple. He had picked up on the connection between him and Lactis, asking Wilhelm if they had been related. When Wilhelm had said yes, Keila had asked that after his memory wipe and reprogramming, that he be with his brother. Wilhelm had granted it, sending the two to work together in the Federation police force. But his wish had also been granted in another way. Wilhelm had included a small part of his programming mixed with Lactis's own in Lactis's desendant, Canaan.

It was the least he could do for those who had served him so well.

* * *

**AN:** Les Deux Frères means 'the two brothers' 


End file.
